fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ikusa-Tsunagi (Six)
| birthdate = | age =?? | race = God | gender = Male | height =???? | weight = 255lbs | hair color = black | affiliation = Tartarus | previous affiliation = Yakuma Eighteen War Gods | guild mark location = unknown | occupation = Corrupted God | base of operations = Cube II | teams = | status = Alive | family = Yakuma Eighteen | previous partners = | alignement = True Neutral | curse = | magic = Weapon Geneation Plague of War War's Attrition | equipment = Sword }} Description X791: Humilation *'CANON INFORMATION ALERT' After Arlock is defeated by Natsu Dragneel, the former summons Ikusa-Tsunagi, intending to use the Yakuma War God to massacre his own fellow cultists, believing this act could attract Zeref. Ikusa-Tsunagi then emerges from a portal in the clouds feet first, killing a large number of cultists by stomping on them, while the rest go flying.5 Once he completely emerges, Ikusa-Tsunagi immediately strikes the scattered Avatar cultists and Fairy Tail Mages. Natsu then climbs up his sword and attacks him, to no avail, however, he then uses his Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist, which shatters Ikusa-Tsunagi into pieces and kills him. X793: A Touch of Malice COMING SOON Appearance kusa-Tsunagi is a colossal, heavily muscular being with black, armor-like skin; his face resembles that of a lion's, jutting out of which (specifically from his cheekbones) two horns that resemble Mirajane's horns from her Sitri Satan Soul, which in and of themselves are eclipsed by bone-like horns that encase the jawline, and travel up the side of the head, of Ikusa-Tsunagi. On his chin is a long, pointed tuft of facial hair that appears to be a goatee, and a wild mane of hair juts upwards, growing from the top of his down past his clavicle. The War God also has pupil-less eyes and black sclera, and demonic, clawed hands and bestial-looking feet. For attire, Ikusa-Tsunagi wears very little, save for a leather-looking kilt that has markings resembling clouds adorned on the front, and a large belt decorated with the same markings fastened tightly around his waist; the belt has tooth-like ornaments jutting out from both the top and bottom. The deity also carries a sword for combat. His rebirth form is nearly similar to that of his full form possessing a much more compact muscular look down sized to fit into a the normal mode of size, this conpressed size does allow him to better intergrate into the plans of the guild allowing him to move undetered while carrying out the plan Personality Magic & Abilities *'War's Attrition' *'Plague of War' *'Weapon Generation': *'Immense Strength': Befitting of his physical stature and status as a God, Ikusa-Tsunagi possesses immeasurable amounts of strength, being able to carry around a sword roughly the size of himself and swing it so hard that it tears the ground apart for apparent kilometers in distance Concept & Influences Trivia *Character creation was approved by Ash